Love is weird CielxReader
by Esutaa
Summary: You have been fired and are living on the streets of london because you were not able to pay the rent for your house anymore. The someone comes to the rescue! Sorry bad summaryXD
1. Chapter 1

You were wandering through the streets of London. Hungry, dirty and homeless.

A few weeks ago you got fired ones again and while searching for a new job you got thrown out of your house because you couldn't pay the rent anymore.

So here you are now. Hungry, dirty and homeless. And wearing the same plane gray dress with black shoes for days. You sighted and sat down on a bench in the park.

"That's a ugly sight." you heard someone saying. You turned you're head to see which extremely rich snob said that. But instead you saw a tall black haired butler in front of you.

"You don't look so well. Has something happened to you?" he asked.

You were surprised. There were almost a thousand homeless and dirty people in the streets of londen. So why would he care about what happened to you?

"I got fired and thrown out of my house. Why do you care?" you asked.

" My master got a bit interested in you." he said.

"You're master?" you asked and looked past the tall butler.

The only person you saw was a little boy around two or three years younger then you. Wearing fancy clothes. It couldn't be that he was his master?

The butler turned around to see what you were looking at.

"That's my young master." he said with a small fake smile.

"You're kidding right?" you said surprised.

"I am not. That petite boy is the earl Ciel Phantomhive." He said.

A earl? You were shocked. Can such a young boy be a earl?

"He has taken a liking in you and want to heir you as one of the maids." he said.

"I except." You said almost immediately.

Right now you would do anything for a deasend job , food and shelter.

"Alright then. Please follow me." The butler said.

After a few hours of riding in a horse carriage and akward stares of the young earl you arrived at his house. You looked out of the window and saw a huge mansion.

"This is my mansion. Were you will be living and working from now on." The young earl said while staring out of the window.

You looked at him. He was completely the opposite of you. He had dark blue/gray hair and one deep blue eye the other covered by a eyepatch. He actually looked quite mature for his age. And was a guy of course.

You were a girl. Wearing dirty plain clothes and didn't look all that pretty.

Why the hell would he take a liking in you?

Ciel noticed you staring at him and smiled.

You blushed and quickly looked away.

The butler was surprised. Cause his master rarely truly smiled to someone.

You entered the mansion togheter with the butler and Ciel.

"I haven't heard your name yet. So, what's your name?" Ciel asked.

"My name is y/n." you said.

"Okay y/n, Sebastian, my butler, will take you to your room and give you your uniform. After that you will help my other maid out." Ciel said as he walked away towards his office.

" Well then, please follow me." Sebastian said.

You two walked through what seemed a hundred corridors. All decorated with the same wallpaper and curtains. 'Why is masion so damn BIG?' you thought.

After climbing a few stairs you finally arrived at a wooden door.

"This will be your room." Sebastian said to you and opened the door.

You stepped inside and saw a small room.


	2. Chapter 2

"May I have this dance?"  
A man hold a hand out, waiting for you to accept it.  
"But of course." You said while taking the man's hand.  
You two walked to the dance floor and started to dance with each other.  
You looked up to the boy to see what he looked like.  
He had blue grayish hair and a eye patch.  
"Ciel? When did you grow so big?" you asked.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Yesterday you were about one head smaller then me!" you said.  
Ciel laughed and kissed your forehead.  
"I guess someone's a bit drunk. That was about ten years ago. When you were still my servant.  
But right now you are my wife and I am a grown up so it's only natural for me to have grown.  
"he said.  
"Huh?" you thought. "What?"  
"A they're going to start the opera program. Let's watch." Ciel said.  
"Okay." You said, still confused.  
You sat down on one of the many chair next to Ciel.  
A female opera singer walked one the stage. The piano began to play and the singer opened her mouth. And out of her mouth came a beautiful.

"DONG DONG DONG DONG!"

"Wha! What the! Ouch!" you yelled after falling out of your bed.  
You held your head with one hand and looked up to see Sebastian with a pan and a scoop in his hand looking down at you with a mean smile.  
"Sebastian-san?" you asked.  
"It's time to wake up, y/n. So we can began with your speed course of how to be a proper lady." He said still smiling.  
You looked out of your window. It was still dark.  
"The sun isn't even up yet!" you said.  
"We have little time so you had to wake up as early as possible." He said.  
"Now you will take a bath and see if the dress for this evening fits. After that you will get some walking lessons, dance lessons, table manner lessons and speaking lessons." He said.  
You sighted.  
"If I were you I would hurry up and get started so you have a lot of time to learn all of that. Cause you don't want to shame young master Phantomhive and risk becoming homeless again, do you?" he said smiling.  
"N-No." you said, a little scared.  
"Well then let's hurry." He said.

A few minutes later Mey-rin was washing your back and you were washing your hair.  
"It is weird that the young master is asking you to go with him and not lady Elizabeth." Mey-rin said.  
"Lady Elizabeth has come down with a fever." You said.  
"Owh, that's weird cause I heard that she just won a fencing match yesterday and is in perfectly good health." She said.  
"Huh? Then why did he say she has fever?" you asked surprised.  
"I don't know. Maybe he needed some kind of a excuse to go to a romantic party with you, cause he fell in love at first sight when he first saw you!"Mey-rin squealed.  
'Sure…' you thought while pouring water over your head.

After your bath you were squeezed into a pink dress. Apparently it was the only party dress they had, Ciel had needed it for a undercover operation….they didn't want to tell you what kind of undercover operation it was, and truth to be told you didn't even want to know.  
The dress fit you perfectly and looked quite good one you to.

After fitting the dress you squeezed out of it again and began with your lessons.  
You had to sit and stand from you chair about fifty times before you got it right. The same had gone for walking by the time you finally were allowed to pick the book of of your head your feet were almost murdered by the high heels you were forced to wear.  
After all that, your dance lessons began which was actually quite easy for you because you already loved to dance as a kid and new almost all the dance steps.

It was about midday right now and you were death tired. You've had the speaking lessons at the same time with all the other lessons so you could win time and now your mouth was death from all the talking. 'I hope I don't have to talk a lot this evening.' You thought while resting on a bench, Sebastian had given you a small break. 'But still it's weird. Why would he take me to such a important party while everyone knows that lady Elizabeth isn't sick? Won't that just harm his reputation?" you thought.

"Okay, break time is over. It's time for lunch." Sebastian said.  
"Huh? Why are we having lunch?" you asked.  
"You are going to have lunch with my young master. And while your having lunch with him I will correct your manners." He said.  
"Ohw." You said.

While having lunch with Ciel you felt like a little kid.  
"Don't put your hands under the table, don't take such big bites but small ones. Use your napkin to wipe your mouth not your hands." And it just went on and on like that.  
After lunch you were even more tired than before. 'How am I going to survive that party?" you thought while walking to your room.  
Sebastian had said that you had to get ready for the party.

You walked into your room and saw Mey-rin waiting for you with your dress in her hands.  
"I'm going to help you getting dressed." She said.  
"Thanks, Mey-rin." You said and started to undress.

You were staring in the mirror. While Sebastian was doing your hair.  
"In a few minutes I'm going to dance with Ciel on a party." you toughed. Suddenly that dream popped up in your head. Could Ciel really become that big? And what did he mean by you being his wife? "Whatever it was just a dream." You accidently said out loud.  
"What kind of dream?" Sebastian asked.  
"What? O no nothing important." You said.  
"I can see the look on your face in the mirror y/n. So I suggest you just say what you dreamed about otherwise the people on the party will question the look on your face." Sebastian said.  
You hesitated but started talking anyway.  
"I dreamed about a party were an older Ciel asked me to dance with him and told me that I'm his wife. Weird right?" you said.  
" I don't find it weird. Considering that you are in love with the young master right?" Sebastian said.  
You became bright red.  
"W-wha! Me in love with Ciel?" you yelled.  
"Everyone knows. You know. You're an open book. Even Finny figured it out without someone telling him. There done." Sebastian said, while putting the hairbrush away.  
"Am I really in love with Ciel?" you toughed while walking to the horse carriage with Mey-rin.  
Sebastian opened the door.  
"The young master is already inside." He said.  
"Okay." You said while lifting your dress.  
"Wait before you step in you have to put this around your eyes." Sebastian said while holding out a blindfold to you.  
"Why?" you asked.  
"It's a rule for the party. The young master is wearing one to." He said.  
You were confused. "Why do you need to wear a blindfold at a party?" you thought but put on the blindfold anyway.  
"Let's go then." Sebastian said while helping you into the horse carriage.

The trip took quite a while. You were sitting in the horse carriage a bit awkwardly cause Ciel wasn't saying a thing and you couldn't look out the window because of the blindfold.  
Suddenly the horse carriage stopped. And you heard the door open.  
"Were here." You heard Sebastian said.  
"I'll escort you two to the ballroom."Sebastian said and you felt a hand grabbing your own.  
You walked up some stairs and further. You heard Sebastian opening a door which you assumed to be the door of the ballroom.  
"Okay I'll take of your blindfold now." You heard Sebastian saying.  
You heard giggling.  
The blindfold was taken of and you opened your eyes to immediately close them again because of the bright light coming from the ballroom.  
You blinked a few times and looked around you. Only to see the ballroom of the Phantomhive mansion.  
"Huh?"  
" y/n"  
You looked down and saw Ciel kneeling before you.  
You looked up and saw all the servants plus lady Elizabeth in their best clothes smiling like idiots.  
"What's going on?"you asked.  
"There was never an invitation for a party. And lady Elizabeth never was sick." Ciel said.  
"Huh?"  
"Also Lady Elzibeth and I aren't engaged anymore." Ciel said.  
"Huh? Why?" you asked, feeling strangely relieved.  
"Because I want to marry you." He said.  
You turned red and looked surprised.  
"Do you want to marry me when we come of age?" Ciel asked.  
You looked at Elizabeth.  
"I'm happy when Ciel is happy. And you're cute so it's okay." She said still smiling like an idiot.  
"You heard her. So will you marry me?" Ciel asked again.  
You turned red again and said. "Yes."  
You really did love Ciel.  
"Then happy valentine's day." He said while smiling like an idiot too.


End file.
